dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach Vs. Sally Acorn
Made by D-Man the Captain Episode1, Season 1 Next Super Man And Goku Vs. Frieza and Zod Intro no rules! just bloodshed! DBX! Battle We're in world 1-1, the battle begins, why are they fighting? i dunno Sally waited for Peach to move, Peach pulled out a golf club and ran at Sally, Sally caught Peach's golf club mid swing and swung it at Peach, Peach got out of the way and pulled out a tennis racket, Peach used the tennis racket to knock the golf club out of Sally's hand. Sally ran at Peach and puched her in face full force, Peach droped the tennis racket as she fell to the ground, Sally than grabbed peach and trossed her 5 feet in the air, however Peach used her dress to flaut down safely Sally was ready to brawl Peach pulled out Toad and started to use him as a shild Toad: oh dear.... Sally tried to punch Peach, but Peach block each and every punch with toads body Sally tried to kick Peach with all of her force, however Peach blocked it with Toads face Sally than used her Ring-Blades to create dubble laser blades, Sally than swung her blades at peach Toad: NOOOO!!!!! but Peach jumped out of the way just in time Toad:Oh thank Heavens Peach ran full speed at Sally, Peach tried to hit Sally with Toad but Sally jumped of the way so Peach ended up hitting a rock with toad instead, Peach than threw the unconscious Toad aside Peach Slaped Sally to the side, Peach than used her Therapy Healing Spell on her self, than Sally got up as Peach pulled out a baseball bat to hit Sally seding her flying, Peach than used the rest of her power to unleash a Mega Sritke Peach than used her Mega Strike and became "Empress Peach", Peach fired 3 scoccer balls at Sally Sally dodged the first scoccer ball, than she used her right ringblade to create a laser sword, Sally than used the lasersword to cut the last two in hafe Peach flew at sally but Peach missed, Peach's "Empress Peach" from ended, sally than punched peach in the gut Sally than kicked Peach in the right leg Peach threw a turnip at sally knocking her to the ground, Peach used this time to pull out her frying pan and smack sally over and over as hard as she could, sally got up and grabbed the frying pan from Peach, Sally threw it far away, sally than headbutted Peach knocking peach to the ground Peach got up but Sally knocked her back down, Peach got up again,only this time Peach used her sleepy time spell to put Sally to sleep, Peach looked and found her baseball bat Peach woke up sally by kicking her in the belly, sally got up only for Peach to knock her back down, than Peach used her magic to pick up Sally and Slam her to the ground, over, and over, and over... Peach than tossed the bat away and started to walk away Peach: "Did i Win?" Sally: No you did not! Sally got up and used the last of her strength to run at Peach, Sally Punched Peach in the neck, Sally than Kicked Peach in the gut, Sally than elbowed Peach in the face, finally Sally used her Ring-Blades one last time to create a laser blade, sally used it to Cut off Peach's head, killing her... Toad: sorry i blacked out, what happened? ]] Category:Royal Battle Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:D-man the captain